1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tray type containers and, more particularly, to an improved closure flap arrangement for a tray type container with truncated corners.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,707,586, 4,265,393, 4,765,534, 4,919,326, 5,000,374, 5,211,329.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, collapsible, tray type, paperboard container, with truncated front corners, and including hingedly interconnected tray and cover members, each having a pair of side wall panels, and a pair of closure flaps having convexly curved side edges that overlap the ends of the cover side wall panels to maintain them in place against the outer surfaces of the tray side wall panels.